Computer systems, such as hardware systems and software systems that run on computers often have undetected flaws that may be exploited by hardware attacks or software attacks, such as malicious computer programs that are received over the Internet or other communication networks. The hardware attacks and software attacks may include Trojans, viruses, worms, spyware, and other malware. Processors in computer systems are designed to protect sensitive data in memory from both the hardware attacks and the software attacks. Many existing computer security systems combat hardware attacks and software attacks by attempting to prevent the attacks from compromising any part of the computer system.